


The love that could never last

by Lia_stilinski



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Angst, Bromance, Brother-Sister Relationships, Confused Liam Dunbar, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Nice Malia, Okay but seriously read this !, Stalia, Ummmmm..., comment, fluff kinda, leave kudos girlies, malia a big sister again, read this bby!, run faster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_stilinski/pseuds/Lia_stilinski
Summary: After stiles and Malia break up they decide to become friends and still be friendly with each other. But when old feeling are brought back up they start question their break up.





	1. Chapter 1

She stares at a board of confusion as her teacher continues to drone on about pre-calc. Never holding her attention , she begins to gaze the room’s ordinary style. Until spotting someone who brings back a flood of bewildered feelings. Usually she has classes with none of her friends. She makes acquaintances throughout her classes just in case she need help ,but to actually see one of her friends in class was rare. She notices her partner staring surprised at her. Malia turns her head Irritated

“yes”

she says with anger lacing her voice. Molly can sense how irritable she is

“ I only was looking because I’ve never seen you look so curious in someone”

she says hiding a smirk on her face as she continues to write her notes. Malia scoffs ‘curious’ she looked at him for barely a second.

“Curious?! I know him we’re friends! it’s nothing to be curious about”

she says playfully, taking her eyes off stiles and back to the board. They haven’t talked since the Pack saved stiles. Malia wanted to get the courage to talk to him but she feels like she waited to long and it might make things worse. But what could be worse than not talking. She’s with Scott and he’s with Lydia, it’s not like Scott doesn’t make her happy it’s just she feels out of place when stiles and Lydia are around. The bell rings finally freeing her of the class as she races out she catches herself doing something she hasn’t done in a long time. Malia calls eagerly

“stilinski wait up !”

cursing herself for sounding too excited. Stiles turns around jerking his head in a surprised tone.

“Hey”

he says dragging out the end of the word. Malia finally catching up to him

“So your in my class with Mr.latech”.

“Yea they just switched me over there “

“ I was going to talk to you but you were outta of the class faster than me”

she says fast laughing softly, quickly adding

“and I don’t even like math”.

There was a stiff silence as they continued to walk trying to fill the silence

“Well maybe we can talk in his class you know kinda catch up with each other”

Malia states with little hope. Stiles actually smiles at this

“Yea I heard we have a project coming up , so maybe if you don’t already have a partner you can be mine”

I don’t know what changed but by the end of that conversation me and stiles were finally getting a chance at maybe being friends again.

Scott approaches her wrapping his arm around her and nuzzling his head into her neck as a silent hello.

“Well somebody in a good mood.”

She says smirking at his behavior.

“Just happy to see you”

Scott says smiling ear to ear. She turns to look at the charmingly handsome boy so they now make eye contact and gives him a chaste kiss. Scott suprised ,leans up from off her neck and gazes at her

“What was that for”.

Malia slowly intertwines their fingers and raise her head to look at him

“Because I’m happy to see you too”.

Malia favorite part of the day was coming up last period. She couldn’t wait to leave school, her day had been good but she was ready to go home and finally relax. The last five minutes of class was a staring contest between the clock and herself. Watching as the red handle slowly inched it’s way around the the circular bowl they called a clock. Until finally the hand on the clock moved and yet again she was one of the first out the class racing to the double doors. Malia ran recklessly around the halls to reach the door until hitting something that made her come to a halt. Malia trudged around with a distinct scowl on her face witnessing Lydia with the same expression. Her expression changed once she saw who she clobbered into. 

“Sorry Lydia?! I didn’t even notice you”

she say laughing awkwardly.

“Apparently.... why are you in such a rush?” 

She say concerned 

“Im okay just ready to finally leave this place.”

Malia says eying her car not so discreetly. Lydia picked up on the hint that she was ready to leave and nodded her head towards Malia’s car.

“How’s class since you don’t have my notes anymore”

Lydia said jokingly looking at malia in response.

“It’s okay I found a new person to replace you”

chuckling at her own response. The car wasn’t that far but when they finally reached it she actually was sad to stop talking to her.

“ I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast?”

Nodding lydia sighs

“Did you really mean it when you said that you found someone to replace me”.

“ Nobody could ever replace you lyds you know that”

and she honestly meant it Lydia is a part of her life and she couldn’t have imagined a better friend. Malia looked up to see and ecstatic smile on her face.

“Don’t get all sentimental on me Martin”

she say laughing and gently opening the door. She twists her keys turning on the car as Lydia walks slowly away. Lydia yells one last goodbye

“breakfast tomorrow can’t wait!”

She say turning around with a vibrant smile. Before driving off Malia check her mirror and drives forward seeing Lydia jump into stiles arm. She looked longingly at the pair. Thoughts in the back of her mind of stiles and her reappear. Doubting her relationship with him and also herself. Thinking about if she was a good enough friend and girlfriend to him. Her thought are abruptly stopped when she see’s Liam calling her.

“Pup what’s wrong”

she says into the phone.

“One stop calling me pup im not that much younger than you and I need a ride can you pick me up”

he sounded debilitated through the phone. She could tell he needed the ride ,so putting everything in the back of her mind she agrees and he texts her the Address. Once Liam see’s her car he opens the front door and tries to sit down. Malia nudges his leg with her hand before he could sit down.

“What are you doing”

he says with a sharp tone.

“Pups in the back it’s the law”

she says smirking waiting for his reaction. He exhales loudly to exhausted for her games and slides in the back seat. She blast the music not really wanting to talk. Liam starts to perk up and bobs his head to the music she can see him start to Lip sync the music. She laughes and joins in with him singing the song.

“I’m dropping you off at your house right”

“NO”

he yells spooking Malia.

“Well then where are you going? Scott’s place”

she says curiously.

“Well I was thinking maybe I could crash at your place”

he says with optimism. Malia stops the car looking toward the back

“why can’t you go to your house”

she say curious wondering why he’d rather not go to Scott’s place.

“I’m having a little trouble sleeping and I don’t wanna bother my mom and greyer”

he says in a pleading voice begging her to let him stay.

“Fine but your sleeping on the couch in the living room and calling your mom and Scott to tell them where you are”

she says looking at him sternly. He nods his head quickly understanding everything not wanting to make her change her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a stalia story ! No hate please !!
> 
>  
> 
> Comment /like  
> Can you please give feedback would really like hear what people think?
> 
> Should I do stiles.pov next chapter? Also is this chapter short?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways enjoy these two crazy in love teens :p

Track tryouts were today, and Malia had a mix of happy and nervous emotions running through her body. She planned everything out with Molly when she heard tryouts were coming up. Malia knew she was fast ,so she was pretty confident she’d make the team. It was molly she was worried about. Molly was a fast runner it’s just she’s really clumsy. But it was too late to turn back now. After Malia did her daily morning routine she rushed down the stairs to find an empty couch. Questions scatted her mind did he leave early? Maybe his friends picked him up ? He could be practicing for lacrosse tryouts?

Blaring honks stopped her mind from tumbling with questions. She looked out her living room window to see Liam impatiently beeping the horn.

“hurry up!”

he groans yelling out the car window

“it’s only 7:30”

“And school starts at 8:00 cmon !”

Malia grabbed a poptart and headed out the door.  
“How did you get my keys anyway”

”They were on the kitchen table”

“Thief”

She mumbled under her breath. When they got to school barely anyone was there. The cafeteria wasn’t even open yet so they just wandered the halls. They were about to pass the field when Malia saw molly and Kira on the track. She ditched Liam and ran to her friends.  
“Hey guys”

hey they said in unison.

”why are you here so early”

kira said

“Liam dragged me here so I was just walking around the building.”

molly giggled in amusement

“well since your here early we should practice so we can beat the competition!”

“Why are you so excited to run this early in the morning it’s not even eight yet.”

“Because im determined to get on the team c’mon it’ll be fun. And plus we can finally see who’s faster.”

Malia already knew she was faster than molly. So agreeing to this would be an easy win for her.

“You sure you wanna lose this early in the morning”

“Whatever”

They walked toward the starting line. While Kira stood at the finish line.

“on your mark”

Molly and Malia glanced at each other. For a second she could see a hint of mischief in her dark emerald eyes. Malia could not lose ,her pride just would let her. She turned forward forgetting everything once Kira said

“go”

Her long tan legs sprinted leaving molly in the dust. A smile appeared on Malia face as her long dirty blond hair flowed behind her in a messy ponytail. Her arms moved back and forth pushing her body to go to faster. She was almost to the finish Line she could see Kira cheering her on. Kira smile slowly decended into shock. Malia head rapidly turned to see molly right on her heels and suddenly passing her. But Malia wasn’t letting first place go that quick. She caught up to molly they were head to head both pushing they bodies to go faster ,so they could reach the finish line. Kira stepped in the middle of the finsish lines with her hands out on Both sides ready for the winner to slap her hand. Malia slapped her hand and finally slowed her body down. The tiny crowd that had gathered around cheered. She thought they were clapping for her. Until an exhilarated molly began to celebrate. Malia cheeks began to glow a glossy pink as she paced towards the exit without a second thought. She felt a tug on her shoulder and was met with a yearning gaze.

“Are you okay”

She jumped into his once familiar arms meeting him with an unexpected intensity. Which he immediately returned. He separated from their needy hug. His rough hand gently wiping the tears away from her soft drowsy eyes. Malia finally met his face as she snuck a look at his parted lips. She looked down self consciously. Stiles gently brushed his hand against hers barely a touch ,but enough to make Malia forget her doubts. His cold finger tips touching hers almost as if about to intertwine their fingers. Malia watched as his fingers grazed across her finger tips. Her head leisurely leaned up to look at him. His keen stare focused on their hands almost together. The bash of the double doors caused them to abruptly tear apart.

Molly passionately ran up to Malia embracing her in a loving hug completely ignoring stiles.

“Malia are you okay ? I looked for you after the race and couldn’t find you. Why’d you run off so fast”

“I just needed to take a walk but I’m fine”

Molly watched Malia curiously searching for a sign that she was really okay.

“Okay, Well now We’re definitely gonna kick their assess at tryouts today! “

She quickly grabbed Malia in for a side hug and strolled to breakfast.


End file.
